Cure Pumpkin
Isis Cromwell is one of the members of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, alongside Lily Gardenia, Rita Hanish and Marya Samara. As Cure Pumpkin, she represents the season of Autumn, and her fairy partner is Jack. History Isis was born in Fredericton, NB, to Samantha and Elliot Blackwood, and she spent a lot of her childhood visiting her grandmother Agatha. When she was six years old, in the middle of the winter, when her parents were on the way to pick her up from Agatha's, they were involved in an accident, and both of their lives were claimed. Isis moved in with Agatha, and eventually changed her name to Cromwell to reflect her grandmother's. Over the years, cheerful little Isis closed herself off. Eleven years later, now in twelfth grade at Concordia High School, Isis encounters the fairy, Jack, at her home one day. Due to her upbringing in a magical household, she was not surprised when he began to speak to her, which convinced him that she was destined to be a Pretty Cure. When there was a monster attack in town, Isis became Cure Pumpkin and took it down. Later, she encountered Cure Tulip and Cure Snowy in the middle of a battle with a monster outside the school, having a deal of trouble against it. She transformed into Cure Pumpkin and defeated the monster. However, when Tulip and Snowy asked her to join them, she refused, insisting she was better off on her own. Personality Outwardly, Isis is a stubborn, standoffish girl with an air of mystery to her. She doesn't like people in her personal bubble, and she isn't afraid to let someone know when she doesn't care for them or their actions. When she warms up to people, however, she likes to talk about her interests and becomes far more friendly and caring towards them. Cure Pumpkin "Haunt! The sombre spirit of autumn! I am Cure Pumpkin!" Cure Pumpkin is the magical alter ego of Isis Cromwell. She transforms into Cure Pumpkin using her iCrystal, a magical phone given to her by Jack. She does so by opening the Pretty Cure "app" installed and spinning the pumpkin icon that appears. As Cure Pumpkin, she has powers themed on spirits and magic. Her main attack is Spider's Dance, which entails her summoning a mass of ethereal spiders to envelope her enemy and cause them to disappear. She can also use basic hand-to-hand combat, with increased strength and durability. Once a year, on the Autumn Equinox, instead of her normal transformation, Isis can transform into Equinox Pumpkin, a form in which she is at her most powerful. Relationships *'Samantha and Elliot Blackwood' - Isis misses her parents, but can barely remember them and it makes her sad to think about them most of the time. She doesn't like to talk about them. *'Agatha Cromwell' - Isis is probably the closer to her grandmother than anyone. She is very open with her and appreciates that Agatha encourages her interests, and in return she is very doting over her grandmother, and would do anything for her. *'Lily Gardenia' - Isis thinks Lily is amusing, if not naïve. She doesn't think she is very capable as a Pretty Cure however. *'Marya Samara' - Isis and Marya don't really know each other, but like Lily, Isis doesn't have a lot of faith in her combat abilities. *'Jack' - Isis would never admit it, but she really enjoys having a new companion. She doesn't always know quite how to handle having a pet cat however... Etymology Isis means "throne". Cromwell means "lives by the winding stream", but in this case, is a reference to Disney's Halloweentown series. Pumpkin is a vegetable that is associated with Halloween, which is largely the source of Isis' thematic. Trivia *Isis is asexual aromantic.